Expanding Horizons
by Francis Black
Summary: A new case. A foreign country. A foreign language. An old friend with a secret. A drunk Reid? o.O My attempt at writing a case with something funny, give it a shot, you might like it :  Slightly OOC. Reid/OC.


FBI – Behavioral Analysis Unit

Quantico, Virginia

Saturday, 12pm

-Guys, we have a new case – said JJ walking over the table were the others where.

-Where is it? – Morgan spoke, grabbing the folder that JJ passed to him.

-Actually, is very far from here. – Said JJ with a strange expression on her face – It's in Venezuela.

Everyone in the room looked at her as if she made a mistake.

-Are you sure? – asked Prentiss with a raised eyebrow.

-Yes I am.

-But they all speak Spanish in that country – said Reid as a matter of fact – The only one who speaks Spanish here is Prentiss, how are we going to handle it?

-They have agents, who work as translators, I'm sure we can handle the fact that we don't speak Spanish; communication would not be a problem. – She looked at her watch, and hesitated for a moment.

- How did you get that case? – asked Hotch, looking at her with his characteristic frown.

-I got it in my desk, a woman was waiting for me, she said she was from the police of Venezuela and asked me if we could help with a situation they have there.

-And who is this woman? – asked Morgan, a look of curiosity in his face.

-You'll meet her soon; she had to take a phone call from her country, so I let her in my office while I was coming here to let you know.

-And when will she be here?

-As soon as she finishes that call.

They heard footsteps approaching and they all looked to the woman that was going in their direction.

-There she is. I want you to meet Agent Francis Black; she is the one who I was talking about.

-Good afternoon. – Francis said, with a small smile and a light accent, looking at them.

-Special Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Dr. Reid – JJ was presenting them while they shake hands with the newly arrived. By the time she got to Reid, they look at each other with recognition on their faces.

-Hi Spence. – said Francis with a big smile, hugging him tightly. Reid returned the hug, with an incredulous look, while the others looked at them reflecting curiosity.

-I didn't know I'd find you here Spence! Long time, no see – she kissed his cheek, getting him by surprise.

-Hi Fran – said Reid with the ghost of a smile, stuttering a bit.

-Do you guys know each other? – asked Prentiss, pointing lightly at them.

-Yes - said the both of them, she laughed and he smiled.

"_That's not common"_ thought Prentiss.

-We meet 5 years ago, It was my 20th birthday and I was about to get into university so I took advanced classes before getting in. – said Francis, looking at them, still smiling.

-So, he was your classmate? – asked Morgan.

-No, I amm… Was her teacher – said Reid, smiling lightly.

They all looked at their faces, she had a big and beautiful smile still holding Reid's arm while he had his hands in his pockets, looking out of his element.

-We should start working then, you two can catch up later – said Rossi looking at Francis, who blushed instantly and let go Reid's arm.

-What happened there? – asked Hotchner, with a frown in his face.

Francis took a big breath and closed her eyes. Reid knew exactly what she was doing; the reason why he interested in her 5 years ago… When she opened her eyes, everyone noticed that something had changed in her, but forget about it as she began to talk about the case.

-Five girls were murdered, each one of them was found by their parents in their houses hanging from a rope on the ceiling. Everything indicated they had committed suicide, but we started suspecting when we got to all the scenes and they all looked the same. Same rope, same scenario, even clothes that looked the same.

-That suggests as an UNSUB who lost a close person, maybe a girlfriend, a sister or even his mother and he reflects everything as if it was her – thought Reid out loud.

-We have to go there and see what we find – said Rossi.

-Also, I got a call from Venezuela. There has been a 6th victim. – said Francis, looking at all of them.

-Ok, let's go. Morgan, go and see Garcia and tell her to join us on the plane in 10 minutes – said Hotch, while the others were waking up from their chairs.

On the plane

12:30 pm

-Francis, meet Garcia, she is the expert on everything that has to do with computers. She is the best. – said Morgan with a smile.

-So, she is a Goddess amongst nerds – said Francis playfully, shaking Garcia's hand.

-I like her already. You and me are gonna be good friends – said Garcia, with a smile so big you could see all her teeth. They laughed.

-How is it that you called us? – asked Morgan, sitting next to Garcia, who was looking for something on her orange and yellow purse.

-We believe that we are treating with someone very different than all we use to deal with – started explaining – so I called a few colleagues to see who could help and one of them told me about you. You see, there's no such thing as a BAU in my country…

-But how did you know that this was a case… for us, shall I say? – asked Prentiss, looking at her without blinking.

-Because of the signals… It's hard to explain but you'll see it when we get there.

-It's a 4 hours flight, so we should get comfortable. – said JJ, accommodating herself in her sit and taking a blanket.

-What more do you know about this UNSUB? – asked Rossi, taking a look at the file JJ gave them half an hour ago.

-I'm not an expert, you are. But I think that there's more than one.

-Why do you say that? – asked Reid, curious.

-According to forensic reports, there are signs of struggle that say that the victims fought hard before they die. They found two different handprints in each of the victims´ bodies.

-We have two UNSUBS that reflect the same behavior? – asked Garcia.

-That's unlikely – started Reid – There can't be two or more persons with the same psychological characteristics. It might be a dominant and a submissive one, but it's hard to think that we have two UNSUBS with the same psychological profile.

Francis giggled.

-Sorry - she said hiding her smile, sitting and crossing her legs – As I said before, it is difficult to explain, you guys have to see it with your own eyes.

-But I still can't understand how you contacted us – said Prentiss again. Francis looked at her and answered with a serious tone.

"_That's unlike her… That must be…"_ thought Reid.

-I called Information, asked for the FBI number here in Quantico, they wouldn't give it to me because that's not an information for everyone but I gave them my name and tell them it was important, when they checked that everything was secure I asked for Jennifer Jareau, and they passed me to her. I talked to her for a few minutes about the case and she asked me if I could go there. We set up a meeting and here we are.

She looked at Prentiss with a terminate look on her face, she took the cue and sat next to Rossi, who was reading the file, oblivious of what was going on. Morgan looked at them and said nothing, instead, he pulled his headphones on and listened to his favorite music; Garcia pulled up her laptop and started playing some game; Hotch decided to do as JJ so he accommodated himself in one of the seats and take a short nap, thinking about his son, Jack.

Reid looked at Francis, who was still with that look on her face; she noticed him staring so she closed her eyes and when she opened them again that look was gone.

-So… How have you been Spence? – asked Francis looking at him, smiling.

-Wow, there has been a long time since someone has called me like that – he said, with his characteristic half smile. – I'm good, how have you been?

-Just fine, you know, dealing with cases that sometimes just… - she hesitated for a moment and took a long breath – But I'm doing well.

-And… How's Alissa? - asked Reid tentatively, taking a sip from the tea he was drinking.

Francis saw him with a curious look on her face and then smiled.

-So you remember her…

-Of course I remember her.

-Ahh silly me, I didn't remember that you have a very good memory – she laughed lightly shaking her head – She is good, didn't you see her back there?

-I thought I saw her, for a brief moment when you were talking to Prentiss – he said, watching her reactions very carefully.

-Ohh yes… she, she was the one who talked to her…

-That seemed very strange.

She evaded his staring, looking at some point above his head. He decided to let that pass, knowing her, she would not talk about it and he was anxious to hear more.

-I wonder if…

-…I can still control her? – She finished his question with a sad smile – Yes, I can.

He looked at her, she knew him enough to know that his mind was working hard to figure out how she control Alissa, her alter ego.

-I don't know how, but it seems so natural… - she said, finally looking at his eyes.

-But it is psychologically impossible, being bipolar, to control your other personality so easily, it's just… I don't understand it.

-I'm quite an enigma, aren't I? – She said, whispering.

-Well yes, not every day you find a person who can control an individual part of her that thinks, acts, moves and even talks differently. It's quite an enigma.

-And you want to solve it… - she said, looking at the floor. He didn't say anything; he just looked at his hands.

-Well, we'll figure this out later. You would make any question you want as soon as we finish this case, ok? – Francis said, looking at him and smiling in reconciliation.

-Could I have the chance to talk to her? - Her expression froze, and she looked at him with a look of pain, but as soon as he blinked, that look was gone.

-I guess so – and then she smiled – but I'm not responsible about anything she does or says.

-What does that mean? – He asked, with his eyebrows frowned.

-You'll see it – she smiled wildly – Wanna play chess?

All the while Prentiss was looking at them, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell a lot about their physical behavior. Every time he looked at her, she takes her hands as if he were saying something uncomfortable; the same for him, when he would take his hands and look at the floor, she could tell he was out of his "comfort zone". Prentiss saw something spike in his attitude, when he asked her something (she could tell it was a question by the look on his face) and she answered, she could see a glimpse of curiosity being satiated on his face. She didn't quite know what they were talking about, but it was something serious, she was sure.

**Chapter 2 – Chess game**

On the plane, 2:30 pm

-Wow, this is not something you see every day – said Garcia, looking at the ones playing chess. – Have they really been playing the same game for 1 hour?

-Yes – said Morgan – Quite impressive huh?

-I thought he was gonna beat her, but I guess I was wrong. – said Prentiss looking at them.

Francis listened to them, smiling, while maintaining her focus on the game. She noticed Reid had a look of extreme concentration as he didn't notice the little audience they have won while playing. He made a move and said:

-Check mate on 3.

-"_No way_" thought Francis, looking at the board. He was right. But to his surprise she smirked, looking at him. He saw that now he wasn't playing with Francis, he was playing with Alyssa.

-Let's make this interesting, shall we? – She said, smiling wildly.

He swallowed, knowing that in Alyssa's hands this chess game could turn into something dangerous for him.

-Interesting how? – He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but couldn't help himself from asking.

-Let's say that, if I win, you have to go with me to a bar and have hmmm at least 5 drinks – she said, smirking while speaking, looking right into his eyes. On her inside, she laughed, noticing his reaction.

-You've got to be kidding me – said Reid, stuttering and looking at her with wide eyes – You know I don't drink alcohol.

-I know; that's why I'm suggesting it.

-But… What if I win?

-Don't know… You tell me.

He seemed to be thinking while looking at the board, when he looked back, he noticed that the others were watching them, apparently enjoying the show. To Alyssa's surprise, he smiled, that smile he had when he had a great idea "_oh, oh, that's not gonna be good for me"_ she thought.

-If I win… You have to take a ride…. on the rollercoaster…

Her look changed, and he was staring at Francis, who had a look of horror on her face.

-Oh no no no no no, I can't do that Spence…

-You have to.

-He's right; you were the one who proposed this – said Morgan, smiling at her, obviously amused.

-No, I wasn't… - she started to say, but then looked at Reid, he gave her a "don't say anything" kind of look. – But I… Fine I'll do it.

-Ok then, so – Reid moved a piece, successfully putting it in front of her king. – Looks like I've won.

-Don't celebrate that much pretty boy – said Alyssa, moving her piece, in front of his Queen – Check mate – she winked at him.

-What? But I never lose – whispered Reid, looking at the board as if it was its fault.

-You lost this time – said Penelope, patting "Francis" on her shoulder – Can I go with you when you take him to the club? I can't WAIT to see him drunk.

She laughed and looked at Reid, who was looking at the board with a frown.

-Of course you can García, in fact, we can all go.

-I'm in – said Morgan.

-Ok then. After we finish this case, we're taking lover boy to a bar – said García, sitting in her spot with a big and playful smile dancing on her lips. Morgan did the same as her, grabbed his headphones and closing his eyes, relaxing for the rest of the travel.

Francis took a look at Reid, who was moving the chess pieces, like playing with himself.

-How did you beat me? I never lose – he said, not looking at her.

-You have the same strategy that you had 5 years ago Spence.

-But I never lose.

-You know what they say "Don't hate the player, hate the game".

He sighed and looked at her.

-I guess you're right.

-Come on Spence, it's just 5 drinks, can't be that bad. – said Francis, looking at him with a pout.

-I don't handle alcoholic drinks very well. Besides, you know what they cause to your organism? It could make me dependant, cause me cancer and other things that I'm not willing to have – he started to talk about facts and numbers and alcoholic grades and other stuff that made Fran's head start to spin.

-Whoa there… stop, please, my head is spinning, too much information to process in the past 5 minutes – she said, massaging her temples.

-Hmmm, sorry? – he said, making a face.

-It's ok, it's who you are… and I like it – she whispered.

-Sorry? What did you say? – he looked at her.

-Nothing… - she said with wide eyes.

-We are going to land in Venezuela in 10 minutes. –said Hotch.

-I already have arranged a room in the Police Station for when we get there. It has boards and everything you may need – said Francis, getting up from her sit, grabbing her cell phone and making a call.

-When we get there, Reid and Morgan go with Officer Mariño to the crime scenes, Rossi, Prentiss and I will be going to the coroner to take a look at the bodies, JJ and García, you go to the police station to talk to the officers.

They listened to Francis, talking fast in Spanish, and by the looks of it, she was angry.

-What is she saying Prentiss? – Asked Morgan; all they could hear was "blablabla".

-I'm not really sure, she is talking way too fast, I can't get what she's saying.

-But she surely is pissed – said García.

She hung up the phone, tucking it in his front pocket.

-I'm sorry for that, but apparently, there has been a leak and the press found out about the murders. – she said through gritted teeth.

-JJ, you handle the press.

-No problem.

-Be careful with that, reporters here are sensationalists, they are gonna take whatever word you say and twist it and… - she sighed, tired – Just be careful, they like scandalous stories, and this is one so they are gonna make anything to have it.

-Ok, let's prepare and finish this before it becomes a mess. – said Hotch, grabbing his suitcase while the plane finished landing.

**Chapter**

** **


End file.
